


Don't Call Me Short

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff and Humor, M/M, idk this is just dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arin learns to never call Ross short.
Relationships: Arin Hanson/Ross O'Donovan
Kudos: 15





	Don't Call Me Short

**Author's Note:**

> right, so, i wrote this when i was like, 15(?) so don't judge me too hard. i'm only posting it bcs i'm too lazy to delete it and it's been sitting in my drafts for forever. so, here u go i guess lmao

Ross was deeply focused on animating a single frame for Gameoverse when his stylus was suddenly snatched out of his hand. He looked at his hand for a moment, then spun around to find the culprit.

Arin was standing there with a shit-eating grin on his face. He waggled the pen in his hand. “Hey, Ross. Looking for this?”

Ross squinted at him. “Hanson, give me my stylus.”

“Mm, no. Not yet. I want you to do something for me.”

“I’m not doing anything for you until you give me my stylus.”

“Well, you’re not getting your stylus until you do something for me.”

They stared at each other for a solid five seconds before Ross finally sighed. “Alright, fine. What is it?”

Arin leaned down slightly and puckered his lips. “Give me a kiss.”

Ross pecked him on the cheek. Arin frowned.

“That wasn’t a real kiss.”

Ross rolled his eyes. “Look, Ar, I’ll give you a real kiss later. I’m busy right now.”

Arin smirked. “How are you busy if I’ve got your stylus?”

Ross exhaled angrily. He jumped up, trying to grab it, but Arin moved out of the way. He kept trying and failed over and over again. Eventually, he just crossed his arms and glared at his boyfriend. Arin smiled smugly at him.

“I’m way too tall for you, shorty.”

If he didn’t love Arin so much, he would’ve punched him in the face.

“Arin, please. Just give me my stylus.”

“Not without a kiss.”

Ross inhaled deeply, then stood up and walked out of the room. Arin watched him leave, worried he might’ve upset him. Ross came back in a few minutes with another stylus. He waved it in Arin's face, smirking, and went back to work. Arin just smiled and tossed Ross' stylus on his desk.

“Touché,” he mumbled as he left.

Ross stared at the pen on his desk. He was getting Arin back for this.

.  
..  
…

Ross squinted at his alarm clock. Midnight. Time to strike.

He wiggled out of Arin's grasp. Arin whined, rolled over, and hugged a pillow instead, nuzzling into it. Ross smiled at the sight, then remembered what he was doing. He snuck into the bathroom and picked up the bucket with a grunt. It was heavier than he remembered.

He snuck back into the bedroom, then climbed on top of the dresser. Now here comes the tricky part. He had to somehow pour water on Arin without getting the whole bed wet.

Well, here goes nothing.

He raised the bucket as high as he could and…

SPLASH!

“AH!”

Arin shot straight up. Ross cackled as Arin gave him a death glare.

“WHO’S THE TALL ONE NOW, FUCKER?!” Ross screeched, throwing the bucket on the ground. 

Arin didn’t talk to Ross for the rest of the day, but it was so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on Tumblr & Twitter (@TinyTransGang)!


End file.
